Internet Friendship
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: I never knew how much I feared death. I never really paid it much mind. But now that he's right in front of me, I am. [AU] [DISCONTINUED]


**Prologue **

_I never knew how much I would fear death. I didn't actually pay it much mind. But now that he's right here in front of me, I am._

_I could feel his cold breath on my neck, as he opened his mouth wide, letting his fangs brush over my neck._

_I closed my eyes, waiting for my death._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I rested my head against the palm of my hand as my mom drove me to our new home of Washington, DC. We had just moved here from Domino, Japan after my dad found a new job at some place here called a metro.

Though, I had absolutely no idea anything about this place. I knew a few American words that would help, but not much.

We pulled into the driveway of a small, two-story house that had a huge backyard. I got out of the car and grabbed the little belongings I had and went in to start unpacking. Even though I didn't have any friends, I at least wanted to finish by tonight.

The house walls were painted in a light blue. The kitchen was decent sized, with a small table in the living room for eating. There was a couch and two recliners in the living room, and with a flat screen TV on the wall in front of the couch.

I sighed, carrying my box upstairs to my room. The room was painted amethyst, the same color as my eyes. There was a bed resting against the wall on the far right side, with a closet on the far left side of the wall. A full-body mirror was near the closet, while a bathroom was connected to my room on the same left wall. There also was a nightstand on the side of my bed, and a desk with two drawers near the window.

I sighed again, resting my box on the floor and opened it up. I didn't bring much, only a few pair of clothes, a pillow, my laptop, and my phone that's in my back pocket.

Our old house in Domino was burned down, so not much of our belongings made it. Luckily I was in school at the time, so I still had some stuff with me, but not much.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I put my laptop on my desk and put my pillow on my bed. It's a good thing the bed already had covers, or else I would've been cold tonight. The person who lived in this room must have liked the color amethyst a lot, even the sheets were amethyst.

I placed my clothes on my bed, before I shouted downstairs, "Mom! I'm taking a shower!"

"Alright honey!" My mom shouted back.

I grabbed a random selection of clothes before taking my old ones off, throwing them in the hamper before going to take a shower.

The warm water did wonders to my stiff muscles. I sighed contentedly, letting the water cascade over my body.

After I finished washing myself, I stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel, starting to dry myself off. After that was done, I started to put my long sleeve blue t-shirt on and started to put my bottoms on, until I realized that I accidentally grabbed a pair of shorts that practically showed off my butt, but I guess I had to deal with it since I had these, or pants that were way too big for me (I did this accidentally once back at my old High School; I was the laughing stock of the school for a few days).

I grumbled slightly, pulling the shorts on and trying to pull my shirt down further to cover up my butt crack, but the shirt didn't go down any further. Sighing at my luck, I decided to just let it be and went back into my room.

I pulled out my laptop and just clicked the first icon that came to mind - which was, of course, Google+. I signed in and just decided to search random people's web pages to see if there was anyone worth following or even talking to.

After a bit of browsing, I find a person under the name 'Yugi Mutou'. He sounded Japanese to me, so I decided to check him out.

_**Tagline**_

_**Introduction**_

_**Occupation**_

_Fighting, playing sports, drawing, etc…_

_**Skills**_

_Drawing manga, fighting_

_**Employment**_

_**Education**_

_**Currently living**_

_Maryland_

_**Gender**_

_Male_

_**Looking for**_

_A relationship_

_**Birthday**_

_June 4th_

_**Relationship**_

_Single_

_**Other names**_

And that was basically all the information 'Yugi' had on his profile. I thought he sounded pretty interesting (which was amazing, since very little people actually catch my interest), and decided to hangout him. I clicked the green button.

_Hey :-) ~ _Me

I waited for about 5 minutes for a reply, until:

_Hello ~ '_Yugi'

I blinked in surprise. Wow….he's actually the only person who's ever answered me back…

_So...um...how are you? _~ Me

'_Wow, what a crappy way to start off a conversation, Yami.' _I think.

_Fine _~ 'Yugi'

_I was wondering….is your name actually Yugi Mutou? _~ Me

There was no reply for about 2 minutes, and I feared that he had possibly gone off or something, until I got a reply back:

…_..If I tell you, then will you tell me if your real name is Yami Sennen? _~ 'Yugi'

I stare at the computer screen for a few moments, lost in thought. Could I really trust this guy? I mean, I quite literally just met him. How could I know for sure that he wasn't some rapist or something?

But, deciding to take my chances, I replied back:

_...sure, why not? _~ Me

I mean, how bad could things get?

_*chuckle* alright then, why don't you come over to my house and we'll discuss a little more, __**Yami? **__I'm __**dying **__to meet you in person finally…. _~ 'Yugi'

I stare at the screen, as I can feel dread wash over me. What does he mean by 'dying to meet you in person finally'? We've only known each other for freaking 10 minutes!

_You know Yami, you have a terrible sense in hiding your thoughts. *chuckle* In fact...I may know you longer than you could have thought… _~ 'Yugi'

I gulp loudly, a bead of sweat dripping down my face. How could he-?

_Oh, and Yami? _~ 'Yugi'

I gulp, my fingers shakily pressing against my keyboard.

_y-yeah? _~ Me

_I can't wait to see you tomorrow~ _~ 'Yugi'

My fingers tremble.

_Oh, and my name's Yugi by the way ;-) _~ Yugi

Oh no, just what did I get myself into this time?

* * *

**Chaos: Hey guys! So, this is my new story that I'm writing. For some reason I'm on a Vampire fetish. :-P**

**Right, anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

P.S. If any of you have any suggestions on what could happen next, feel free to tell me. ^^

**Review and no flames please!**


End file.
